


Reminiscence

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Reminiscence, Spoilers from story, Stargazing, i don’t really know what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: The pair sat huddled up to each other in the middle of the night, reminiscing about the past.Day 10: First Argument





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’m 2 minutes late, don’t hate me. I was playing Salem the entire time dammit. Well. It’s pretty short as I was late but hell I’m sorry. I’m really tired but I want to stay up playing zestiria, Berseria or nep games... Goddammit I’ll have time later...
> 
> I guess enjoy? I do too many Berseria fanfics not gonna lie. I should do something else like Nep or Zestiria lol

Eleanor’s legs swung loosely on the edge of the ship while resting her head on Velvet’s shoulder. “It’s nice being able to feel so relaxed after all of that...”

Velvet wrapped her arm around the exorcist, gently but securely and closed her eyes. “I still remember that day when I first met you,” Velvet said, letting out a quiet giggle. “When you were a crybaby exorcist.”

Velvet could tell that the former exorcist was extremely embarrassed, due to the increase in temperature at her neck. It was cute, though, in her opinion. “I-It wasn’t my fault the Abbey always valued the larger towns over the smaller ones which never had any protection...” 

The night was windy, but the company of the other was enough to keep warm, although daemons weren’t bothered by the temperature anyway. Eizen recommended to Velvet to take Eleanor out onto the deck for the night for a date, knowing that there would be a night sky full of stars. The female daemon turned her head towards the other girl and tenderly pressed her lips to her forehead. “I’m not saying it was bad. Because you were like that, I was able to get such a cute and kind exorcist onto my team... But you can’t let those creeps steal you. I won’t approve of your marriage to anyone, you know. That’s an order.”

“You’ve already stolen me from the exorcists as well as my heart. I don’t think I would go and accept someone’s marriage proposal just like that...” There was always at least one person from each town they went to who tried confessing to Eleanor, which secretly angered Velvet with jealousy -but was never truly shown- but to her relief, the exorcist always managed to find a way out of it. “I remember those times when I was so mad at you for everything you did.”

“Like that time you saved Teresa and found out that I was a daemon?”

“Yes.”

“And that time I set the storehouse on fire?”

“That too...”

“Also that night when we went to assassinate High Priest Gideon?”

“...Also that...”

Eleanor nuzzled into Velvet’s neck, as she shivered from the cold waters from below. Only a month ago, she never imagined that she would fight side by side by the Lord of Calamity, let alone end up snuggling so close to each other to be able to use her as a heater. “After losing to you, I attempted to commit suicide... You really should thank Artorious for stopping me back then.”

“I’ll make sure that I do after I kill him.”

The two sat in silence, not really knowing what to say, fiddling with each other’s hair while listening to the roars of the vast ocean. “... About Phi...”

“What was that, Eleanor is number two and Velvet is always number one?” Eleanor giggled, even resulting in the Lord of Calamity to blush and look away. “Well you’ll be my number one forever.”

“D-Don’t tell me you heard that?”

“How else would I know about it?

“Aw shit.”

“It was cute though.”

“...” This was probably the most awkward date ever for the two, but it was probably also the most relaxing, with the waves washing away all their worries and despair. They were so close to Artorious after all. They had all the therions by then, who acted pretty much like humans, yet they were so feared and despised. They did nothing wrong, really. It was similar to how humans used to brand other humans for slavery, which stopped, yet they still freely brand animals without a care. Everyone and everything has feelings, right?

Velvet breathed in the cool air, “We really did argue a lot, didn’t we? Especially in the beginning.”

“It was always about Laphicet...” 

“Heck, I don’t even remember our first argument.”

“We did also agree a lot with each other too though.”

“Like those times when Bienfu tried to steal Phi’s innocence?”

“That just made it sound extremely perverted.”

The two laughed, letting loose completely. It was nice reminiscing as a stress relief. It was completely different from the method Magilou suggested, which was slightly too kinky, but it worked just as well, just without the blood and scars.

The twin tailed girl yawned and let her head fall limp. “I’m getting tired. W-what are we doing tomorrow?” Velvet wiped off Eleanor’s tears that began forming at the corner of her eyes. The tears that form from fatigue, not sadness, of course. She was literally on cloud nine at that moment, especially when Velvet held her princess style, and leapt off the edge of the ship and carried her back into the cabins. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

“I suppose why not. I’m getting a bit tired myself.”

“Make sure you sleep in the bed though, okay? It hurts me seeing you sit on the floor...”

“I got it, I got it...” 

With Eleanor up to Velvet, the Therion felt like she could sleep in peace for the first night ever. Free of worries, free of despair, free of revenge and it really just felt like the invisible force finally calmed down and stopped pulling at her heartstrings.

That was also the night where Velvet didn’t end up getting a nightmare.


End file.
